Shattered
by Yuuki223
Summary: Kili was born ten years after the attack on Dale, and on the very minute the first fires were set. Many hate him for it, but many love him for his heritage. In another dwarven kingdom, a young girl named Katrill was born on the Day of Peace, the day they fought off a dragon that attacked them.(OC/Kili, OC/Thorin, may have OC/Fili not sure yet (so sorry for all of this)).
1. Chapter 1

**So this will not really follow the books nor will it follow the movie that closely (but they still will follow it). I wanted to give you a fair warning before you read this to change your mind and go elsewhere if you wanted. OC/Kili, possibly an OC/Fili too.**

* * *

Many who witnessed my birth thought I was a harbinger of bad luck. It was ten years after the dragon attack on Dale that I was born. It was also the very minute the first fire the dragon set that I was born, according to survivors of the attack (including my mother). When I was around one, we were driven from my birthplace to a new town not too far off. My older brother, Fili, was around seven (born around five years and six months after the attack) when Father was killed by bandits. Mother also died shortly after that of illness.

Naturally he, along with others, blamed me for their deaths because of my birth date. We were living with Uncle after that. Fili was always bitter towards me, seeing as I needed to be babied a little more than he did. I was very weak as a young child and also very Sick. I would feel wonderful one hour and the next be exhausted. This worsened after my third birthday.

I was napping in bed since I had passed out from exercising too hard. I opened my eyes and glanced over at one of Uncle's co-workers. He was staring at me.

"Is it true that you were born today?" The dwarf asked. I nodded shyly in reply. He nodded as well.

"Is it true that your mother died two years after your birth, along with your father?" He asked. I nodded.

"Is it true that you sometimes hallucinate or know things are going to happen?" He asked. I felt fear pulse through me. I gulped, and nodded.

"Then you hate the Dwarves." The man replied calmly.

"Uncle…" I called out, fear causing a tremor in my voice. He took a pillow from off of the ground and held it in both of his hands. He glared at me.

"You are a messenger of Smaug, and therefore deserve to die." He said bitterly.

"Unc—!" I shrieked. The pillow was shoved over my face before I could finish calling out for Uncle. I struggled against him, punching and kicking at the air around me trying to fight to breathe. Eventually I saw spots on the darkish vision I already had. I began to struggle a lot less. My limbs finally went numb as I passed out from lack of air. By that time I felt my breathing stop as well. The pillow was lifted off of my body. I felt control slowly drifting away.

'I don't want to die.' I thought. I went completely numb for a few seconds before I felt life returning to me. I gasped for air when I got the chance to, and coughed. I curled in a ball and lay on the bed, trembling. I was too scared to open my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped around to see Uncle's worried face. I dove into him and hugged him tightly, sobbing in fear.

"I don't want to die." I sobbed to him, "I don't want to."

"You are alright, Kili." Uncle said calmly. He stroked my hair and hugged me back.

"No…No I'm not." I replied, "He is still here."

"He won't get to you." Uncle said sternly. I knew he wasn't directing that at me, but I felt myself stop crying. I fell asleep in his protective arms.

* * *

Kili's breathing relaxed as he hugged Thorin. Thorin sighed and closed his eyes, checking the young dwarf. He had fallen asleep. Thorin chuckled to himself and placed the dwarf into his bed the correct way. He picked up the toy bear he planned on giving to Kili later today and slipped it onto his arms, taking Thorin's place. Kili hugged it strongly and rolled onto his side, facing away from Thorin.

"What's wrong?" Fili asked. He looked at Kili, who had just received his gift early.

"That's not fair!" Fili shouted. Thorin sighed and stood up, seizing his co-worker and lightly guiding Fili out of the room. He threw his co-worker down and lightly brushed Fili out of the doorway and cracked Kili's door.

"I gave him the toy because he was in a traumatic experience." Thorin told Fili calmly.

"What happened?" Fili asked, worry filling his voice though it didn't seem voluntary.

"This man," Thorin said, gesturing towards the co-worker, "tried to suffocate Kili with a pillow for being born on the same day as the dragon attack."

"The same minute as the first fire was set!" The man shouted at Thorin, who returned the remark with a glare.

"What?!" Fili finally whispered as soon as it sank in, "He can't do that! Kili didn't mean to be born on that day!"

"He still was!" The man shouted at Fili.

"I'll show you!" Fili replied, and lunged for the man. Thorin grabbed the boy's shirt, so he couldn't get too close to him.

"I will handle him." Thorin said calmly, "Go keep Kili company."

The young dwarf huffed in reply, and walked towards the cracked door. Thorin looked down at the co-worker, and glared. His eyes were like daggers to the co-worker, so he flinched. Thorin walked up to him and roughly seized him by the neck.

"You will _never_ harm Kili. If you do you'd best pray that the dragon will come for you, because I shall bring you more hell and destruction than that day. Are we clear?" Thorin growled to him.

"Yes Thorin." The co-worker said, trembling.

"Good. Now get back to work." Thorin snapped.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open after a few hours. Fili was watching me now, and smiled when I woke up.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yea. Thank you." I said in reply, smiling. I hugged something in my arms tightly. I glanced down and saw it was a toy bear. I felt my smile become wide as I snuggled it. It smelled of Uncle, so I knew he was the one to give it to me. I glanced up at Fili as he watched me hug the toy. His grin was wide.

I felt myself giggling at him. Fili stood up and hugged me tightly, laughing with me.

"I love you!" I said to him.

"I love you too Kili." Fili said, chuckling.

* * *

**Do not worry my peoples! I will post more soon! Sorry for just leaving you all with just a note, I was exhausted when I finished writing this so I was just like "Ima head to bed." This may also have an OC pairing for Fili, I'm just not sure yet (don't hate me! Please I'm sorry!) And also thank you for your support people! It means a lot to me (like it always does!)**


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later we moved to a new town where it snowed. I was eight then. I looked outside one morning after a few hours of being awake and saw the white flakes falling from the sky. I ran out to Uncle and tugged on his shirt.

"What is it?" I asked enthusiastically. He was teaching Fili how to swing his hammer to forge weapons, and he turned to face me. He glanced outside and smiled.

"That is called snow." He said.

"Can I go outside and see what it is?" I asked, jumping up and down now. I was excited. "Snow" seemed fun. Where we lived before, snow never fell during the winter, it just became dreadfully cold and it hailed a lot of the time.

"Put on your coat, boots, and gloves. It's cold out." Uncle said, turning back to Fili. I ran into my bedroom and put on my coat and boots. I almost forgot my gloves, but Uncle caught my coat and picked me up by it. He handed me the gloves I'd dropped, and I put them on.

"Go." He said, setting me down and pushing me towards the door. I smiled and ran out of the house, and was surprised. It was cold outside. I stuck out my tongue and caught one of the snowflakes on my tongue, and flinched back. It was cold too. I saw a few other dwarven kids bawling it up and throwing at each other. One of them hit me with a ball of snow. I laughed, it didn't hurt it was just cold.

"There are a few rules now that you're in on the game." The kid shouted to me, "You can't throw snowballs at girls, and you can't pack it in tightly. Got it?"

"Got it!" I called back, picking up a ball of snow and lightly packing it together to let it stay a ball. I threw it at another boy who I saw throw one at the first kid. He laughed and threw one he'd had hidden away at me. I felt another one hit my back, and saw a little dwarven girl had thrown it. I thought about throwing one at her, but I decided against it. I threw one at another boy I saw stashing them. He looked up and laughed at me, and threw three at me. I ran around them, only getting hit by the first one. One of the other boys tackled me as another pummeled us with snow. He got off of me, laughing so hard he started to shed tears. I was laughing that hard too.

"What's your name?" He asked me, helping me up.

"Kili." I replied, smiling. His facial expression changed after I told him my name, and I cocked my head.

"Sorry Kili. Dad says I can't hang out with you." He said, backing up. The other boys nodded and ran away. I sighed, and lowered my head. I wasn't hurt by this, but it did annoy me. I bawled up another snowball and just tossed it in the air and caught it. I felt a snowball hit me in the back. I turned around and stared at the girl who had thrown it at me. She stood there smiling at me.

"Hello Kili. I'm Katrill." The girl said, bowing. I bowed back at Katrill. After I stood upright she hit me with another snowball. I felt myself smiling as I formed a new ball (seeing as I'd packed that one tight) and threw it at her. She and I exchanged fire for a little while, before Katrill's servant came to bring her home.

"Who is this?" She asked, and sounded angry. I dropped the ball immediately.

"My name is Kili. I'm sorry about—." I said, but she raised a hand to shush me.

"Kili, why were you throwing snowballs at Lady Katrill?" She asked me.

'Lady?!' I thought in a panic, 'she's a princess?!'

"We were just playing." Katrill said, smiling at me. I stared into her eyes and I just knew that she was only a noble dwarf. I relaxed a little, seeing as I was technically a prince.

"Okay, I won't tell your father. Run along dearie, your parents must be looking for you." She said to me, eying my cloths suspiciously.

"Thank you." I said and bowed again. I darted to the shop and quickly came in. Uncle turned and stared at me, a little confused but otherwise alright. Fili came over to me and tapped the snow. He laughed when it melted on his touch. I shrugged off my coat and boots, and took off my gloves. We laughed at how scared I was, and I ate a warm lunch. After that I learned how to carve things.

* * *

Now, all of this was just a happy memory. We'd moved so many more times that I lost count. I never really stayed in one place, so I never really had a home. I felt uneasy today, though. I knew something was happening, and I didn't like it. Uncle burst into the shop as I'd finished my last carving of the day and rushed to Fili and I. He showed us a map.

"We are getting our home back." He said. I saw a hint of excitement in his eyes, and shivered a little.

"Where are we going?" Fili asked, just as excited as Uncle. I felt a chill run down my spine as I looked up. I saw Uncle fall, being hit by something. I cried out to him, and ran to protect him. I shot many arrows at a crowd I didn't fully see, and finally was downed by an arrow to the gut and lung. I felt my breathing grow weak as I faded back into the real time. I shivered again.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked me, noticing my shivers.

"I have a horrible feeling about this." I replied, standing up and placing the carving on the shelf with the other ones I needed to paint. I wandered to my room and packed up some cloths and a ton of arrows, my daggers, a sword, and I placed my bow on my back. I walked out to where Uncle and Fili were talking, and sighed.

"You will be visiting a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins." Uncle told Fili, "He lives in Hobbiton, which is located in the Shire. He lives in Bag End. You think you and Kili could find it in time? Gandalf will find you if you don't find it."

"I can find it, trust me." I said, taking the world map from Fili. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I stuck mine out at him.

"Boys, I need you to be careful." Uncle said, clasping us both on the shoulder. I nodded at him, and Fili laughed.

"We are the essence of care." Fili said.

"I know Kili is, but it's you I'm worried about." Uncle replied. I laughed a little, and pulled the old man into a hug. He hugged me back and patted my back. I walked to the door as I glanced at Fili hugging Uncle also. I smiled warmly at him and stepped out after he was ready. I walked ahead of him, fairly certain I knew where I was going. Fili caught my arm and spun me around.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked me.

"I told you Uncle would hug you if you hugged him first." I told Fili, twisting my arm out of his grasp. I spun on my heels and continued down the road, having him stammer after me about how he thought I was lying.

* * *

I sat looking outside my window, and sighed. It was dull today, seeing as I had nothing to do. I glanced over at Isla. She stared at me as she fixed the dress I was wearing yesterday.

"I don't understand how you ripped this one." She said to me. I sighed and shrugged. I glanced back at her, and she was watching me closely.

"Is it Dolrin?" She asked me. I sighed and looked back out of the window. Today was the day I was born, and the day that I reached the age of marriage. I gazed at the beautiful lonely mountain in the background, and sighed. I longed to know who belonged to it. Maybe the dragon had died out. I doubted it, but it was a nice thought. Father and the King Under the Mountain were once great friends. After the dragon attacked they never spoke. I think it was that the King was ashamed of losing his home when we had fought off our attacker. There was a dragon that came to us first, before one attacked Dale. My father was the youngest prince, and he was the one to shoot the arrow that killed the dragon.

"Do you think that young lad will come?" Isla, the servant, asked.

"Which one?" I asked, turning to face her. I gave her a look. She laughed at it.

"The one named Kili." She said, "I have been thinking a lot about him. I don't know why though."

"I faintly remember him. I just remember how scared he was of you, though he probably could have taken you on." I remarked, turning to face her.

"It was his eyes. They were mesmerizing." She said, staring at me.

"Oh my!" I said, pretending to fan myself like most of the other dwarven women.

"I'm being serious. Do you remember meeting Thorin Oakenshield when he asked to stay in the main city for a few years?" Isla asked, throwing a stuffed animal at me.

"Barely." I replied, catching it and hugging it, "Then again I was a little girl."

"His eyes would suck you in and never let you go." She replied, shrugging. I eyed her suspiciously.

"First Kili and now Thorin? You're going to bring down a scandal!" I teased. Isla looked at me and laughed. She shook her head and passed over my dress. It was a dark blue corset top with a flowing bottom and a golden yellow belt with bows on it. I slipped it over my undergarments and gave a twirl for her.

"Perfect." Isla said, placing her hands over her mouth. I walk over to her and hug her.

"Katrill come on! We're going to the ball, remember?" Tatille, my best friend, called to me.

"I remember!" I called back, letting Isla go. She stares at me, and I see tears forming in her emerald green eyes.

"I love you, girl. I swear you are _my_ daughter!" She said to me, wiping her eyes. I gave her a soft smile, and ducked out of the room.


End file.
